During emergency situations, such as, natural disasters, pursuing criminals, processing crime scenes, fighting fires, first responders may be dealing with escalating situations. Providing accurate information to the first responder during these emergency situations will allow the first responders to better manage emergency situations to avoid any escalation. In addition, physical conditions such as, for example, smoke, rain, snow, noise, flashing lights, low light levels, obstructions, and a present point of view may make it difficult to see or otherwise perceive the presence of hazards at incident scenes.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.